


I Like You A Latte

by crimsondragonn



Series: Just A Brew-tiful Relationship [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista!Keith, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, SO FLUFFY, coffee shop!AU, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondragonn/pseuds/crimsondragonn
Summary: Keith is a barista at a coffee shop with an attitude problem, always causing fights with any customers who gets on his nerves. In walks Lance, the customer who always seems to get under his skin and sneaks his way into his heart.





	I Like You A Latte

Keith couldn’t believe he was getting _another_ lecture about customer service from Allura. It had to be a new weekly record, this was the fifth time he was called into her tiny office tucked away in a corner, out of view from the people coming in. The woman sat behind her tidy desk, hands folded on top of it.

 

“Keith. Exactly how many customer complaints do you think we’ve gotten about you from today alone?” She asked him, to which Keith simply shrugged.

 

“Seven?” He answered weakly, cursing mentally at how pathetic he sounded. For once, a glimmer of a smile showed on Allura’s face.

 

“Actually. No. Two complaints so far. Which is why I’m here to remind you that you _must_ express more energy into serving our customers. I know how hard you’ve been trying, and it shows. But you need to learn how to communicate better with the team and to smile more.” She gently told him, trying to not make it too harsh on him. The young adult sitting in front of her had improved vastly from when he first got here. When Shiro had dragged Keith practically by the ear to the small coffee shop for his first day, Allura had to have both Shiro and Coran break up three fist fights between Keith and whichever customer got enraged by the male’s dismissive attitude.

 

“Thanks, I guess. Can I go back now?” Keith started fidgeting, looking around the walls to find some relief from the crushing pressure of the woman’s presence. He wasn’t sure how Shiro could deal with her, let alone be in a relationship with each her. Keith knew that the only reasons Allura kept him around was because of Shiro, and his uncanny ability to move quickly, accurately, and somehow also provide the best tasting beverages among all his coworkers even though they all followed the same recipe. It left a bitter taste in Keith’s mouth, realizing one of the reasons why he was kept around was because his boss was his brother’s girlfriend. Sure, he might have had skills being a barista, but at what cost? He was just lucky he was never the one to throw the first punch towards a customer, then he could claim his following reaction was out of self defense if it ever went into court.

 

“Yes, of course.” Allura gestured with her hand, and Keith stood up abruptly out of relief and almost knocking over his chair. Allura raised a single eyebrow, but didn’t comment as Keith fumbled to get out of the room. She sighed as he left, rubbing her forehead as if she could almost sense that a headache was coming on as she prepared to do some financial papers before she had to close the shop.

 

*******************

The first day _he_ showed up was just when the afternoon rush had died down, Keith cleaning up any spills around his workspace as he prepared for the rush that will happen as people came by for their final caffeine fix to finish off the day. With the counters spotless and pristine, Keith leaned back with a sigh. With no orders left to finish, he was able to look up when the door jingled to signal a customer coming inside. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the stranger walking up to the cash register, manned by a tiny high school student nicknamed Pidge.

 

The stranger was absolutely breathtaking, with tousled brown hair that looked as soft as kitten’s fur and blue eyes that reminded him of how the ocean looked when the sun shone down on it just right. His lanky body was dressed in a faded blue hoodie and jeans that seemed to mold itself onto his skin. Keith couldn’t bear to let his eyes drift any lower than the man’s midsection, his own stomach full of a strange mix of fiery lust and a cold realization that he was _staring_ and people were staring at him. His face flushed and he looked away, going to quickly clean the counter once more so no more prying eyes could study his reactions to the gorgeous human being that had somehow decided to drop by this coffee shop instead of any of the other more well-known brands.

 

“Hi! What can I get for you?” Pidge asked, trying to be as cheerful as possible but also not _too_ cheerful. A practiced mix of bubbly and also subduing it just a bit so they weren’t over the top.

 

“Uh. Can I get a caramel latte? Please?” The stranger asked, reaching into their pocket to pull out a ten dollar bill.

 

“Sure! What size?”

 

“Oh. Medium.”

 

“For here or to go?”

 

“For here, please. Oh, and maybe a blueberry muffin as well.”

 

Pidge nodded, punching in the order into the computer.

 

“Okay, and the total is $6.75.” The man nodded, handing over his money and receiving the change.

 

“It’ll be ready over on that counter, sir.”

 

Keith, now finally computing the order into his mind, turned around and got to work. Reaching up and getting out a coffee cup, he put in a drizzle of caramel before placing the cup under the espresso machine, pressing the start button. As the machine began humming quietly, Keith focused on foaming the milk. When both were finished, he swirled the cup a little to let the caramel mix in with the coffee. He began pouring the milk into the cup, and never before had he been so concentrated on making sure his latte art was perfect. He decided to keep it simple, making a rosetta. Keith never seemed to get tired at seeing how the image bloomed itself onto the coffee, and the small burst of pride he felt every time he got it right. Holding the cup carefully and placing it on a saucer he turned to be met with those same striking blue eyes watching him.

 

“Uh. Here’s your caramel latte. Enjoy.” He placed the cup on the counter, awkwardly standing as the stranger made no move. He felt his gaze shifting to the name tag he wore on his apron, and it was all Keith could do to not awkwardly shuffle around. He could feel the unease bubble up inside of him, and he knew it would only take a few more seconds before he cracked.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Keith finally snapped, he could feel a flush of red crawling up his face, but he pretended it was out of anger and embarrassment. The stranger simply grinned, not put off by Keith’s attitude.

 

“Maybe I will.” The stranger returned, smirking at Keith’s gasp of outrage.

 

“That’s creepy.”

 

“Your mullet is the only thing here that’s creepy.”

 

“Leave my hair out of this!”

 

“But your hair is a huge part of this. Literally.” Keith clenched his fists, walking straight up to the counter and leaning forward a bit, the stranger leaning towards him as well.

 

“At least I’m not the one wearing a tacky jacket.” Keith replied.

 

“At least I’m not the one with a haircut that needs to stay in it’s era.”

 

“You’re a jerk.”

 

“Says the barista with an attitude problem.”

 

“My attitude is just fine.”

 

“Sure… Keith.” The stranger replied, looking back down at his nametag.

 

“Whatever. Stranger.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“What?”

 

“My name. It’s Lance. And next time, come up with better insults. Because I obviously won this round.” Lance smirked, reaching down and grabbing his coffee. Pidge reached around Keith, handing Lance his muffin as well. Lance winked at Keith, causing him to stutter as Lance waltzed away to an empty table and sitting down.

 

“Wow. You are _so_ screwed.” Pidge muttered, looking up to see Keith’s flushed face.

 

“Shut up, Pidge. Go do your job.”

 

*************

Lance started to develop a sort of pattern with his visits, dropping by every Thursday although the times would vary. It was as if he knew _exactly_ when the lunch rush ended and that’s when he chose to come by, when there was nothing that could distract Keith from their weekly arguments. Although he didn’t like to admit it, Lance seemed to win more often than not. Keith liked to pretend it was because he was too distracted by Lance’s startlingly blue eyes to come up with any sort of sarcastic remark. He’d tell himself that if Lance wasn’t so goddamn attractive, then he’d be the one winning and _not_ Lance.

 

“Hey, Keith. Do you know what day it is?” Pidge asked smugly, grinning over as they watched from their place at the cash register while Keith busied himself with stocking up his area.

 

“Thursday.” Keith gritted out, huffing in annoyance as Pidge let out a chuckle. As if the brat didn’t know that Keith had the date marked down on every calendar he owned that this was the day Lance showed up.

 

“Got any special plans? _Besides_ wooing a certain blue-eyed customer with latte art?”

 

“Pidge, shut up.” Keith glared over at the teen, who simply grinned back. He couldn’t exactly deny that he _wasn’t_ trying to woo Lance. Although it wasn’t exactly working. Every week, Keith’s ears would strain to hear what sort of conversation Pidge would engage Lance into, and would make simple art of the first topic that caught his interest. Last week he did a small cat, since that was the main focus of the conversation Keith overheard. Lance was boasting about his pet feline, while Pidge whined how it wasn’t fair and how they would have loved to get their own, except that both their brother and father was allergic.

 

The two weren’t allowed to chat anymore, as they were suddenly overwhelmed with customers eager to get a cup of coffee to get through the rest of their work day. Keith could barely keep up, by the time he finished two orders, Pidge had lined up four more for him to finish. It almost seemed like a neverending cycle, and although it may have driven other people crazy it actually calmed Keith down. The familiar motions were second nature to him, his station organized so he didn’t even have to look to grab what he needed.

 

Although they’ve only worked together for a few months, Pidge and Keith had developed their own sort of method to doing things. Keith had Pidge’s shorthand memorized, and Pidge knew exactly how many orders Keith could take until he’d need Pidge to pause and help. The two had a steady rhythm, although it was nothing compared to when Shiro and Allura worked together. It was almost as if they were totally in sync, able to read what the other wanted simply based on the mood they sent the others way. It was quite a sight to see, and Keith was always amazed seeing Shiro at work. His charisma and confidence flowed off of him in waves, and his small smiles towards customers kept them coming back. Not to mention the impressive latte art that Shiro comes up with. Keith would often go onto social media, and scroll through pictures people took of their coffee from the cafe. Most of the pictures were art made by Shiro, but occasionally Keith would scroll by a picture of one of his creations and he’d feel a small burst of pride and joy that someone liked it so much.

 

“Oh man, I thought that line would never end.” Pidge groaned, leaning back and taking a huge gulp of water from their bottle hidden underneath his counter area. Keith glanced up, realizing that the rush was over and he could relax for now and clean up the mess he had made. Everytime he heard the door open, he’d quickly glance up, his heartbeat quickening only to find a different customer walking in and not _him._ And everytime he’d look away from Pidge’s knowing glance and smirk, his heart sinking just a little and wondering if maybe today would be the day when Lance decided he had enough of their exchange.

 

“Hey there, Pidgeon!” A cheerful, familiar voice called, right after the door opened. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, heart threatening to jump out of his chest with how hard it was beating. He looked up to find Lance standing in front of Pidge, who returned the greeting with a playful sarcastic remark.

 

“So what’s up with the poster outside?” Lance asked, and Pidge sighed.

 

“Oh, you mean the hiring poster? Yeah, our baker quit on us so now we need someone. Why, you want to apply?” Pidge answered, reaching up automatically to smack their hand away just as Lance reached out to try and ruffle their hair.

 

“Oh, nah. It’s just that my buddy has been looking for a job for _ages_ now. He’s a real great guy, and an even better cook. I’ll tell him that you’re looking for somebody, though.” Lance replied, tilting his face up to read the menu.

 

“Ooooh, new item. I’ll try that. A large one, please.” Pidge rolled their eyes and nodded, looking over at Keith who had already started on it. The dark haired male tried to ignore the grin that was definitely stretched across Pidge’s face, although he couldn’t help the blush spreading across his face. Allura, after weeks of begging, had finally allowed Keith to create his own drink to add to the menu. The very same drink that seemed to get Lance as excited as a white girl going to Coachella. A drink that was inspired by Lance, knowing that the male liked his drinks nauseatingly sweet.

 

Keith started by adding two generous spoonfuls of caramel at the bottom of the cup, adding a few pumps of chocolate syrup before putting it underneath the espresso machine to let it do its work. While that was happily humming away, Keith started with steaming the milk. When both tasks were finished, Keith grabbed his cup and tilted it just so that it was easier to pour the milk into and make a design into it. When he turned around to hand the drink over to Lance, he couldn’t help but have his face be flushed red. Accidentally going on auto pilot, he had designed a simple heart in the middle of the cup. Keith looked away purposely, avoiding seeing what kind of reaction Lance would give him.

 

 _‘Stupid. It’s just a design. Not like it actually means anything to him. Besides being something to put on instagram or some stupid social media app.’_ Keith thought bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring over at Lance. Who was too busy staring with an open mouth down at the latte to notice Keith’s glare. Keith cleared his throat impatiently and waited until Lance looked up at him.

 

“What, are you just going to stand around and stare at it?” Keith remarked, watching as Lance fumbled with his cup briefly, accidentally spilling a splash of coffee onto the counter. Keith leaned back against the counter behind him, watching Lance wander over to where his spot was, a table tucked into a corner away from most of the tables but still in sight of where Keith was standing. With a small sigh, Keith pushed himself off of the counter and took a small rag and wiped down the counters.

 

He walked around his area, checking all of his supplies and making a mental note of what he needed to fill up and what was okay for now. He bent down, taking out a bag of espresso beans to fill up the espresso machine with since he noticed it getting low. Humming in satisfaction that everything was organized to his standards, he took another rag and began wiping down the counters again. He had accidentally spilled a few espresso beans onto the counter, and there were a few splashes of syrup from when he had filled the bottles.

 

“Thanks, Keith. I liked it a _latte_.” Lance’s voice snapped Keith out of his trance and he looked up to find that Lance had already finished off his cup of coffee. He glanced over to the clock to find almost forty five minutes had passed by since Lance walked in.

 

“Puns now, Lance? Really? As if you couldn't get anymore lame.” Keith scoffed, turning around quickly to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Although it was a main source of Lance's teasing, his long hair came in handy to cover up the fact that whenever he blushed it would cover a majority of his neck first and then work its way up to his face.

 

“What’s wrong, Mullet? Was it not _punny_ enough for you?” Keith knew without even having to turn around that Lance had the biggest smirk on his face.

 

“That was a terrible joke. Even for you.” Keith huffed, pretending to focus on cleaning the counter in front of him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So. I was thinking-”

 

“Oh, great. Here we go.”

 

“Shut up, you don’t know me.” Keith had to admit, that stung a little. It wasn't like he didn't want to get to know Lance better. He just never had the chance, not when Lance always seemed to know how to push his buttons and make him forget to ask him for his number.

 

“Whatever. You were saying?”

 

“Right. Well, I was thinking. I’ve been stopping by here for weeks now, and yet you haven't come by the place I work at.”

 

“... You work nearby?”

 

“Yeah, across the street. Wait, you didn't know that?” Keith turned around then to face Lance, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, well, yeah. I work at the music store. It, like, faces the cafe directly. Pretty helpful, actually. But you should stop by sometime.” Lance grinned, leaning on his elbows towards Keith. Keith unconsciously stepped forward, almost as if he gravitated around Lance himself.

 

“... I’ll be off in an hour. Will you still be around?” Lance's grin widened as he nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be around. My break’s over so I gotta go back. See you in an hour.” Lance winked, pushing himself off of the counter and walking out the door. Keith stared after him, watching the way Lance had an almost sway to his steps, like he was always moving in time to some form of music. Keith couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it until now. He was pulled out of his trance when the bell rang, and it slowly dawned on Keith what had just happened.

 

“Pidge! He _winked_ at me!” Keith turned to the teen, who was just looking at him smugly.

 

“Uh huh. He also flirted with you. Super hard.” Pidge added, and Keith let out a small whimper. He clutched the counter, holding onto it for dear life as he tried to get some feeling back into his legs. How embarrassing would it be if he just collapsed all because some cute customer winked at him. He let out another whine, crouching down and resting his head against the edge of the counter.

 

“Pidge. I'm so screwed.”

 

“... Maybe Lance’ll screw you if you ask him nicely.”

 

“ _PIDGE!_ ” Keith whined, glaring over at the teen.

 

“Not. Helping.”

 

“Who said I was trying to?” Pidge replied, crossing their arms over their chest.

“What should I do?”

 

“Ask him out on a date, idiot. Duh.”

 

“What if he isn’t into me _that_ way?”

 

“Seriously? Do we have to go over the fact that Lance was literally just flirting with you super hard.”

 

“No. That's okay. No need. I'm good. I'll be good. I still have an hour to prepare myself for it. I can do this.”

 

*****************

 

 _‘I can't do this. Oh my God, what have I gotten into?’_ Keith thought to himself, looking up at the sign for the music store Lance mentioned.

 

 _‘Blue Lion Records? Sounds cliché. Suits Lance perfectly._ ' Keith stared at the cursive lettering. The letters were written in blue, almost the exact shade as Lance's eyes. Beside the letters was a small blue lioness wearing headphones. Taking a deep breath, Keith opened the door and stepped inside. He expected to be bombarded with music, but looked around in surprise to find that the store was surprisingly silent. The store had a surprisingly huge amount of shelves packed into the store, plus an area in the corner that had headphones for you to listen to the music that you wanted to before purchasing it. Keith spent a good few minutes looking around, walking through the aisles to view the selection of music before he found Lance.

 

Keith couldn't help but smile at the sight. Lance was plugged into his own set of headphones, broom and dustpan in hand as he swept the floor. Occasionally he’d pause to use the broom as a microphone, swinging his hips from side to side. Other times, he'd use the broom as his own personal dance partner and Keith couldn't help but yearn to be the one Lance pretended he was dancing with. Or better yet, become Lance's dancing partner. Or maybe even his partner in general. Although if Lance swung his hips one more time Keith swears he’ll internally combust.

 

So it was with great relief, and maybe just a tiny bit of disappointment, when Lance turned around and spotted Keith. Taking off his headphones he grinned at Keith and glanced over at the clock hanging just above where the registers were placed.

 

“Oh, hey, you’re just in time! I’ll be off in like ten minutes. You don't mind waiting, do you?”

 

“No, it's okay. I'll just look around.” Keith said, waving as Lance wandered around to sweep the rest of the floor. Turning around, Keith went back to slowly walking down the aisles. The collection of music was impressive. Keith didn't really consider himself being stuck to a specific genre of music, although he knew Shiro would love to remind him about his Fallout Boy phase. Which then led to a My Chemical Romance phase, which then led to a Panic! At The Disco phase. Now that Keith thought about it, all he had was phases of music. He didn't think he was in any particular phase at the moment, just content with the background music Allura chose to play at the cafe. Occasionally, if it was really slow, Pidge would sneak around and change the music to either heavy metal or some other very loud, and if Keith was honest kind of scary, genre. Which would get both Keith and Pidge in trouble. Although Keith had to admit, watching the shocked reactions of the customers (especially the ones that had pissed him off) was extremely entertaining. Almost worth the hour long lecture he’d get. What made it entirely worth it, though, was laughing about it together with his brother after their shift ended and they were heading home.

 

“Okay, so, what do you think?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“The store, of course!”

 

“Oh. Uh. Lots of music. I guess?”

 

“Wow, how observant if you.”

 

“Sarcasm is better suited for me, Lance.”

 

“Maybe I’m better suited for yo-oh shit. Wait. Nevermind. Haha, wow, so what kind of music do you listen to?” Keith blinked, watching as Lance stuttered. He had to admit, red was a nice contrast against his blue eyes. Then the realization of what Lance had actually said came crashing down on Keith and he turned away to hide his own blush.

 

“Uh, I don't know. I usually only listen to what's playing in the cafe.” Keith muttered, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding, right? Let me guess, you're the type that doesn't sing in the shower.” Crossing his arms, Lance leaned against one of the shelves. Keith huffed and looked away, fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket.

 

“Maybe. Then I guess _you're_ the type that does sing in the shower?”

 

“Keith, buddy, I _perform_ in the shower. There's a difference.”

 

“Uh-huh. Okay. So, what now? I mean it's already almost six thirty, wanna get something to eat?”

 

“Ooh, asking me on a date so soon Keith? How bold~” Lance grinned leaning into Keith as Keith took several small steps back.

 

“What? No! You're the one who told me to come here!” Was it Keith's imagination, or did Lance actually seem disappointed by Keith's response?

 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, I know just the place. Cheap prices, but you get _so_ much good food. It's paradise.” Keith sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course. Let me guess, girls also happen to frequent this restaurant.”

 

“Aw, Keith you know me so well. It's flattering.”

 

“... Although, you always somehow get rejected by said girls.”

 

“Never mind, I take it back. You don't know me at all.”

 

*****************

 

“Welcome! Is this a table for two?” Lance smiled and winked at the hostess.

 

“Depends, wanna sit with us too doll?” Surprisingly, the poor girl still kept her smile in place. Keith felt sorry for the girl, she probably had to deal with that a lot.

 

“A table for two then. Just wait one moment and one of our waiter's will show you to your seats.”

 

“Seriously, Lance? Don't you have an off button somewhere?” Keith remarked as he watched the hostess walk off. He wouldn't blame her if she had just wanted to get away from the pick up line disaster that is Lance.

 

“Oh I've got a button somewhere. Wanna explore to see where it is?” Lance winked, grin widening as Keith let out a groan of displeasure.

 

“I can't believe I actually agreed to this.” Keith sighed, crossing his arms as Lance shot him a cocky grin.

 

“Aw, c’mon you don't mean that. You've dreamt of this moment, admit it.” Lance teased. Keith scoffed and turned away, desperately trying to hide his blush. It wasn't like Lance was wrong, but he wasn't exactly right either. Keith had dreamed of _many_ dates he had planned to do with Lance. Surprisingly, tacky restaurant never made it into his subconscious pining mind.

 

“Pfft, in your dreams.” Keith huffed, keeping most of his body turned away from Lance.

 

“Aw, Keith, is that what you say to the guy that's taking you out to dinner? Because that's cold, dude.”

 

“I was the one that drove us here, Lance. Technically, I'm taking you out to dinner.”

 

“Well. Still. I was the one who choose the restaurant!” Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Wow. Congratulations. A difficult accomplishment, I'm sure.”

 

“Your sarcasm, it wounds me. It's nearly fatal.” Lance cried out as he clutched his hands to his chest.

 

“Darn. Guess I'm not doing it right, it's meant to be fatal.” Keith gave Lance a grin as the other let out another cry of outrage.

 

“Excuse me? Sir? Your table is ready now.” Keith turned, and there stood a male waiter with two menus tucked into the crook of his arm.

 

“Oh, yeah, coming! C’mon Keith, last one to the table has to pay.” Lance called out, rushing after the waiter.

 

“I thought _you_ were the one taking me out to dinner?” Keith said, rolling his eyes and walking after Lance.

 

“Never said that I'd be paying for it, Keith!” Lance replied, turning his head to grin back at Keith. Keith paused in his steps, breath catching in his throat as Lance's smile completely dazzled him.

 

 _'Holy shit I've got it so bad for him.’_ Keith thought helplessly, continuing his walk to where the table was.

 

***********************

 

As it turned out, the both of them decided it would only be fair to share the bill. After a lot of arguing on Lance's part, claiming that Lance had won his free dinner by beating Keith to the table.

 

“So? Did you like it?” Lance asked as the two made their way back outside of the restaurant.

 

“Yeah, it was pretty decent.” Keith said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. They both strolled along to the end of the parking lot, where Keith's motorcycle sat waiting for them.

 

“ _Decent?_ You know that it was amazing and mind-blowingly delicious.” Lance scoffed, to which Keith only hummed in agreement.

 

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Lance.”

 

“So. Did you have a nice time, though?” Lance asked softly, looking over at Keith. Keith glanced over at Lance, stilling when he noticed how unbelievably hopeful he looked.

 

“Yeah… I had a really nice time. Thanks.” Lance grinned and nodded.

 

“No problem. So…” Lance began, then stopped and scuffed the ground with his toe.

 

“So?”

 

“Wanna… Go out for dinner again sometime?” Keith blinked dumbly, before he felt his face aching with how wide his smile stretched across his face.

 

“Yeah. I'd like that.” Lance grinned wide, before taking a step towards Keith.

 

“Well. How about next Thursday? I'll be off at the same time as today.” Lance whispered softly, and Keith had to tilt his head up a bit to look into Lance's eyes. How did he get so close to him? Keith swallowed hard, feeling the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Yeah. That works for me.” Keith cursed at how low and husky and absolutely desperate his voice sounded, but by the looks of how Lance's eyes darkened, he decided to let it go.

 

“Great. It'll be my treat next time. I promise.” Lance said, his own voice dropping down and how the fuck was it possible for Lance to be any hotter than he actually is? This really wasn't good for Keith's nerves and heart. And Keith swore his heart stopped altogether when Lance dipped down a bit further, lips brushing against his own. Keith's eyes fluttered closed and he reached forward, blindly grasping onto the front of Lance's shirt as he pulled him back down to kiss him.

 

********************

  
Later on, when Keith found himself lying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face, he thought about how the whole day had gone. It was amazing, when he woke up he was full of excitement about being able to see Lance today. And now, as he felt himself slipping into sleep, he felt that same excitement and wonder filling him up to the core. He just hoped Lance was lying down in his bed feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, and I'm so glad it's finally finished. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
